


Shift

by TooCreative4Life



Series: Not An Ordinary Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child of Loki, Complicated Relationships, Crap fathers, Crying, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Life sucks when you're a psycho's kid, Loss of Faith, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Men Crying, Mistakes, Next Generation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Regret, Sad, Sadness, Snippets, Sorrow, loki's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small part of a larger story I'm working on in which Oleander, known as Ole, is the son of Loki, and Margaret Sarah Rogers, otherwise known as Peggy, is Steve's daughter. Through a series of events Peggy falls for Ole, who in return goes head-over-heels crazy for her. Enough so that he almost goes against his father's big plan to get back at Thor, for all the agony Loki's suffered, through Odinson's daughter, Toril. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Ole didn't go along with either plan. He went against his father while alienating himself from the Young Avengers crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

Tears were rolling fast down Ole’s pale cheeks. The boy dared not look at himself in the mirror, fearing that he would see what Peggy had seen. She had shied away from him, disgusted and angry. And she had the right to be. What Ole had done was unforgivable. Betraying one's friends was one of the worst things to do, the most irreparable and final of things the young man could possibly do.

His heart clenched painfully, sending a shudder throughout the teen’s body. He turned away in quick disjointed motion, practically falling over as he stormed out of the bathroom, straight towards his closet. He threw the doors open with nary a care to the loud resonating smack of wood on wood. A cold sense of dread chilled the self-directed anger in Ole’s gut, turning it to heavy guilt.

Tears slipped over the edges of Ole’s eyes as he sagged to the floor. He just sat there on his knees, head bowed and shoulders shaking. He’d been such an idiot to follow through with his father’s plans. Nothing good had ever come from doing as Loki had told him, yet he still obeyed. Why? 

His head swung side to side, each tear flying from his face and landing somewhere amongst the clothes. The boy didn’t know what to do. Doing as he was told had been all Ole ever learned to do from Loki. Well, that and how to control his Jhotun magic. “ _Pride and distance. Always hold those values and your magic will never fail,”_ Loki had often told the boy as he was learning the craft.

Ole’s jaw clenched, beginning a chain reaction as the rest of his body followed suit, stiffening like a piece of marble as the guilt and regret once again thawed with a much stronger fire roaring in its place. Of course the boy was still beyond angry at himself and probably would never forgive himself for what he had done to Peggy, but he could direct those feelings elsewhere. If he was going to self-destruct then he’d be damned if he didn’t take the bastard he called a father with him.


End file.
